


30 Million.

by chreemy_froot



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, POV Second Person, The Void, but do i really know anything?, but dont, dont click off, i dont know, i thnk, its evil x, no, worm man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chreemy_froot/pseuds/chreemy_froot
Summary: You've been told to not go too far. To not reach the edge.But you've always ignored them.So start the journey of your life.And see where it leads you.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	30 Million.

**Author's Note:**

> And to the farlands we go.

30 Million is where they say you can meet It. 

You've been warned to not go over there. All the time, by your brothers, by your mom, by friends

But despite the warnings; you traveled. You walked so much despite the tales of no return.

Damn was it hard. Everything was getting in your way, but you walked. Non-stop walking with few breaks.   
  
It must have

But as you feel time slow down around you as you can see the jumbled land, the walls, and walls of ground seeming to be pulled up and stretched- stretched beyond the clouds, strange caves running through them. You get an uneasy feeling that grows in your stomach as anxiety fills your body with every second ticking by.

But you continued. Ten more steps and you met the water, the sand, the normal land bordering with the chunks of the choppy land.  
  
You place a bed down and you go to sleep.

And then you start the cycle all over again: Walk, walk, eat, walk.  
  
  
It must have been over a month. You took breaks every now and then, maybe a night or two of sleep before continuing. Food was fine, but you weren't worried about it. 

You feel your vision get darker with blobs in your sight with every step, vision lagging behind.

_I must be getting tired again. Just a little bit more. I can already see the change in terrain._

_Another step.. one.. two... three.._

And with another step, you were too tired to realize:

Your surroundings shift.

The ground is there, but you're falling. Falling through time. Falling through the ground. Everything is silent.

Your ears are ringing.

But finally, something embraces you. Like a big hug.  
  
You open your eyes.

You're in a void. It surrounds you. Panic and fear are what it's made of, almost sentient. It seems to stare down disapprovingly at you, yet impressed. Which was strange considering how it was just... pure pitch black. 

You feel a need to explain yourself, but your words are stuck in your throat as you gulped. 

But a thought repeats in your mind.

**You've gone too far.**

  
So there you stay, for eternity in that swimming void. Occasional flashes of purple have flickered far away from you, like a blinding light sometimes even. But you stood there, caught up in your head over nothing.

-

It must have been a long time. days, weeks, years, decades.

Because then, you see a hole above you. Light filters through in warm golden light as a curious face peek from above. You squint at most, but otherwise, it doesn't affect you much. Because obviously, it's a hallucination. 

But a set of words caught you off guard as you turn to look up at the source of the voice. 

"Evil Xisuma?" He asks, confused.

Wait. 

You _know_ this man. You used to spend time together. A long time ago.. But those times were forgotten. 

"Worm man?"

"How long have you been down here?!?!" He says, reaching a hand through the hole that had been created. "Here, take my hand."   
  
You grab for his hand. Surprisingly, you weren't held back in pain, grabbed back by the void. You weren't aching. You just felt like... You. Like you. You felt _free._

As he pulls you through the hole, your eyes are filled with a bright light. Everything is so much, but it feels good. It's loud. It's bright.

But _damn did it feel good to be yourself again.  
_

_-_

"There's so much to catch up on.. Isn't there?" You whispered as you sipped your tea, a blanket draped over your shoulders as you stared into the fireplace. You haven't known warmth for so long.   
  
"Mhm, but it was only 2 seasons really.." He smiles. "With the events of the past like... What? 4 years? There's not much other than this season and the last!"   
  
"4 years?? But it felt like 50 years down there! How-?" You cut yourself mid-sentence off before connecting the two dots together. "Oh."  
  
"Time passes differently down there, huh?"  
  
"Yeah.." You rubbed your neck. "But I feel like I should talk to X"  
  
"Of course! Xisuma's been waiting a while for you. But first- Let's try and get rid of those shackles on your wrists, huh? Makes you seem like you got out of prison"  
  
 _Well technically, I did. But what do you mean by shackles??_  
  
"The what?" You look down at your wrists. Purple glowing shackles with a chain that faded at the ends as it gently swayed in the air. You tugged on it to try and get it off. Nothing. You sigh and tug harder intending to snap it off.  
  
You hear a click and a clink as a small shard of the purple shackle solidify and joins the link of chains. 

  
You feel delighted as you slide it off with ease.  
  
But as soon as the chain passes your thumb, you feel the weight lift from your hand as it slides back down, snapping itself back into place as if it had never been moved in the first place.  
  
  
 _"Oh.."_  
  
And that's the exact moment when you realized: The void was never forgiving to those who leave unexcused

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: we were arguing aout what colors fit what. friend said "999 is like a void telling you that youv'e gone too far" and iwas like "huh" *proceeds to write this*
> 
> this might or might not be just a oneshot or not. depends on me.


End file.
